


Day 3-I Could Fall in Love by Selena

by TeddysHoney



Series: Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Blaine has had feelings for Kurt since the day that they met, but he doesn't think Kurt is in love with him. A few comments from Wes go to his head, and Blaine gets a surprise he didn't count on. (This story takes place while Kurt and Blaine are attending Dalton Academy and does not completely comply with cannon events.)





	Day 3-I Could Fall in Love by Selena

**Author's Note:**

> I could lose my heart tonight  
> If you don't turn and walk away  
> 'Cause the way I feel I might  
> Lose control and let you stay  
> 'Cause I could take you in my arms  
> And never let you go.
> 
> From I Could Fall in Love by Selena

“You've got it bad,” Wes said, running up to Blaine and bumping him with his elbow.

“What are you talking about?” Blaine asked, walking toward his next class. He didn't even turn his head to look at his friend.

“I saw you during Warbler practice,” Wes replied. “You couldn't keep your eyes off of him.”

“Off of who?”

“Kuuuuuurt.” Wes sang out the name. “We were practicing for our Valentine's Day concert, and you were stealing glances the entire time.”

Blaine turned red. “Was not,” he argued. Stopping in front of his next class, he turned to look at Wes. “He's just a friend. He's nice; we talk and hang out sometimes.”

“'Sometimes,'” Wes mocked, making air quotes. “I see you guys together all the time. I know better than that, Anderson.”

“Whatever,” Blaine replied, looking at the floor. “I'll see you later.” And he turned and went to his math class. Where he couldn't concentrate at all. Because, yes, he was thinking about Kurt. While he didn't want to admit it to his friend, he definitely had feelings for him. Well, he was getting feelings for him. But he didn't think Kurt was all that into him. He was just so nice, always up for chatting and laughing along with his jokes. And he was cute, too. Those eyes, that smile, the way he flipped his hair out of his face, and the big production he always made over every song. 

They were getting together that night to study for their history class, and Blaine couldn't stop thinking about how he wished they could do anything else but study. He'd like to cuddle on the bed, watch a movie on his laptop, maybe do a little kissing. But instead, they'd sit side by side, leaning against the head board, laptops open and a textbook set between them where they could both see it. They'd work on their paper together, pausing every so often to remark at something in the book.

As he gathered up his stuff and prepared to head back to his dorm, having no idea what the lesson had been for math that day, he decided to ask Kurt about ordering in dinner. They'd done that once before, and it had been really fun. They'd spent the evening quizzing one another about the latest fashions and what books they'd read, what musicals they'd seen.

Satisfied, he dumped his backpack on his bed, glad that his parents had opted to get him a private dorm at Dalton. Kurt would be there in about twenty minutes, and he wanted to shower before he came over. Stepping under the warm mist, he allowed himself to get psyched up for the evening. Even if he couldn't date Kurt, he could at least enjoy being friends with him.

Kurt was seated on his bed when he emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He jumped a little, surprised to see him sitting there. “Um, h-hi!” he greeted, nervous at Kurt seeing him in a towel. He was becoming a little aroused and looked around frantically for a good way to get himself into some clothes.

“The door was unlocked, so I just...came in,” Kurt said, gesturing toward the dorm room door. “I didn't know you were showering. Would you like me to leave?”

“N-no!” Blaine replied quickly. “It's fine. Just, let me get dressed.” He hurried over to his closet, trying his best to slip into some underwear and a pair of sweatpants without the towel slipping too much. When he had that accomplished, he let the towel fall, selecting a t-shirt before turning back to the bed, hair still wet and curly.

“I've never seen you without product in your hair,” Kurt commented, already unloading his books onto the bed.

“Oh!” Blaine's hand went up to his hair, immediately embarrassed again. “I'll go fix it,” he said, quickly moving toward the bathroom again.

“You don't have to. I kinda like it natural,” Kurt replied.

“Um, okay.” Blaine came back over and sat on the bed next to his friend. He tried to calm down. This was normal. They were normal. He'd hung out with Kurt before. This was fine.

“Should we study?” Kurt asked, gesturing to the mammoth history textbook he'd set out on the bed. “I think the paper should be pretty easy to write. Only 500 words.”

Blaine nodded, swallowing, then flashed Kurt a smile as he sat back on the bed, leaning against the head board. “Sure! You wanna call for some take out after?” he asked, opening his laptop. He hoped he sounded casual.

“Um, yeah. That would be good,” Kurt said, taking a seat beside him. “I wanted to show you a few thing I found in the latest Vogue.”

The two worked together for almost an hour, falling into the easy rhythm they had with one another. It didn't take long until they were laughing together. Blaine was feeling pretty much back to his usual self. 

After ordering some Chinese food, Kurt set about pulling up the latest issue of Vogue. As he did, he asked, “So, do you have a date for Valentine's Day?”

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He hadn't been expecting that question. He tried again, finally managing to squeak out, “No.”

Kurt gave him a funny look, but just said, “Oh. I figured a cute guy like you would have no trouble finding a date.”

Blaine chucked, all nerves. “Yeah, well...” He trailed off. He watched Kurt, loving the way his mouth curved into that beautiful smile that he made when he was enjoying what he was doing. He watched as his eyes changed color a little, like they always did when he was in a good mood, transitioning to a lighter gray. There were all these little things that he'd always noticed about Kurt, all these little things that he loved, and until Wes brought up his feelings, he'd never really taken stock of them. Now he noticed how many there were. 

Thinking about this was turning him on again, and he really wanted to kiss Kurt on those perfect lips. And before he really knew what he was doing, he was kissing him. 

He pulled back quickly, slapping his hands over his mouth, his eyes growing wide. “Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so sorry!” he gasped. “I'm so so sorry!”

“How long have you...?” Kurt asked, not finishing his question. He was looking at Blaine just like he always did, eyes a beautiful gray that sparkled in the light of the dorm room. It was too much, and Blaine covered his face.

“Since the beginning,” he admitted quietly, not moving his hands away from his face. “But, I shouldn't have done that, and I totally understand if you want to leave.”

Blaine felt a gentle touch on his hand, and he peeked one eye between two fingers, seeing Kurt's index finger gliding over the back of his hand.

“You could do it again, if you want,” he heard his friend's voice say.

He moved his hands away then, studying Kurt. “Really?”

A nod. Nothing else.

Slowly, Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's face, cupping the delicately soft, creamy skin in his hands. He loved the way Kurt's skin felt beneath his finger tips. Slowly, gently, he brought his mouth back to meet Kurt's, their lips sealing in a soft, sweet kiss. 

This time, it didn't stop at one. Kurt kissed him back, and there were sparks. Definite sparks. Their lips kept moving against one another. Kurt's were warm and soft, just like the rest of his skin, and they felt so perfect against Blaine's.

Finally, they pulled apart, Blaine putting his forehead against Kurt's. “I've wanted to do that a long time,” he confessed.

“So have I,” Kurt breathed. “Ever since you took my hand that day on the stairs.”

Blaine could feel his face growing warm, but that was okay. He could be honest with Kurt now. “Even though I didn't know, I think I must have known then, too.” Kurt gave him a confused look, so he explained, a small smile playing with the corners of his mouth. “I don't normally take the hands of people I don't know.”

“Neither do I.”

The boys pulled away, choosing to tangle their fingers together instead. They didn't really say anything, just holding hands and thinking quietly, each rejoicing in the fact that they weren't hiding their feelings any longer. A knock at the door startled them.  
“I forgot we ordered food,” Blaine said, sliding off the bed and reluctantly letting go of Kurt's hands.

“Me, too,” Kurt said, smiling at him. “I'll pay,” he offered as Blaine went for his wallet.

Blaine shook his head. “I got it.” He paid for the food and brought it back to the bed, handing Kurt his containers and a plastic fork.

Kurt sat back against the head board, popping open his container of chicken fried rice and taking a big bite. “So,” he asked casually, a mischievous grin forming on his face. “Do you have a date for Valentine's Day?”


End file.
